With the development of mobile communication technologies, more and more mobile communication systems come forth, for example, Global System For Mobile Communication (GSM) which is also known as the 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication system; Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000), and Time Division-Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA), which are also known as the 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication systems; and the systems currently under development such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). If different systems coexist, when a moving terminal performs cell reselection, multiple frequencies within a system and the cells of multiple systems are available for selection. Therefore, it is important to reselect a proper cell, reduce the time and processing power associated with measurement, and reduce mobile terminal power consumption.